Flying / Wings
After centuries of isolation, however, broken pieces of Aion began to float in the air and the two factions discovered portals, or Gates, into the region of space between the split halves of the world: the Abyss. Soon thereafter, the factions rediscovered the power of flight when they ascend as Daevas. While this ability is somewhat limited in their own lands, they found that mastering flight was a necessity in the Abyss. Aerial combat is one of Aion’s unique features and offers many exciting new possibilities. Players will engage in three-dimensional combat in the Abyss like never before, and must take into account attacks from any angle. Control of resources and territory will take on a completely new dimension in the Abyss. Wing designs will be varied and as unique as your imagination will allow, and independent flight serves as an integral part to the Aion experience. You’ll learn what it’s like to fly in Aion. The aspect of flying is one of the core mechanics of Aion that make it so special. After a completion of a quest at level 10, you are granted your wings and are able to fly. There's 2 different ways of flying. The first one is a free flight in most of the areas, and at the moment it's limited to 1 minute. Despite on most areas in the Abyss you can fly anywhere, all locations are limited with a maximum height. The 'invisible walls' keep you inside the allowed area to fly and 'bump' you back when you go astray. The second way to fly is by using 'waypoint', you point out the place you want to go and it goes on auto-fly untill you reach your destination. You are limited to where the designers allow you to go, and you can only fly to locations you've allready been to before. Most of the locations you're able to fly to are towns and areas of special interest. Aerial combat (fighting in the air) is also possible. Due to the current limitation of 1 minute, these are often short fights during a transition from 'platform' to 'platform'. But according to the company, flight time can be modified due to class abilities and such. NCSoft officials have emphasized that flight will play a critical role in combat. For instance, there are abilities which allow players to disengage other players' flight mode. And there are abilities such as Blessing of the God of Healing, which is a Cleric ability increases the player's flight speed by 20%. Flying through the land of Atreia draws you Aether. Enlarge for a cool wallpaper Currently, there are two types of flight-specific skills: one obtained as an Abyss-related quest reward in Verteron and Altgard at level 10, and another acquired at level 25. There are no racial differences. *Templar Flight Passives Level 1 Physical defense is improved by 10 while in flight. Target: Self Templar Only Blessing of the God of Protection Level 1 Acquired at 25 Increases health by 10, agility by 10, flight speed by 20 while in flight. Target: Self Templar Only *Gladiator Flight Passives Enhanced Physical Damage Level 1 Physical damage output is improved by 10 while in flight. Target: Self Gladiator Only Blessing of the God of the Sword Level 1 Acquired at 25 Increases strength by 10, health by 10, flight speed by 20 while in flight. Target: Self Gladiator Only *Ranger Flight Passives Increased Range Level 1 Increases attack range with a bow by 2m while in flight. Target: Self Ranger Only Blessing of the God of Archery Level 1 Acquired at 25 Increases strenght by 10, agility by 10, flight speed by 20 while in flight. Target: Self Ranger Only *Assassin Flight Passives Improved Critical Strike Level 1 Critical Strike rating improved by 50 while in flight. Target: Self Asassin Only Blessing of the God of Slaying Level 1 Acquired at 25 Increases strength by 10, accuracy by 10, flight speed by 20 while in flight. Target: Self Assassin Only *Sorcerer Flight Passives Enhanced Spell Damage Level 1 Spell effectiveness of damage-dealing spells is improved by 5 while in flight. Target: Self Sorcerer Only Blessing of the God of Sorcery Level 1 Acquired at 25 Increase stamina by 10, will by 10, flight speed by 20 while in flight. Target: Self Sorcerer Only *Spiritmaster Flight Passives Enhanced Intellect Level 1 Mana regeneration rate is improved by 10 while in flight. Target: Self Spiritmaster Only Blessing of the Spirit God Level 1 Acquired at 25 Increases stamina by 10, agility by 10, flight speed by 20 while in flight. Target: Self Spiritmaster Only *Cleric Flight Passives Enhanced Regeneration Level 1 Regeneration skills effectiveness is increased by 10% while in flight. Target: Self Cleric Only Blessing of the God of Healing Level 1 Acquired at 25 Increases health by 10, will by 10, flight speed by 20 while in flight. Target: Self Cleric Only Enlarged Radius of Holy Words Level 1 Effective radius of holy words is increased by 100% while in flight.Target: Self Chanter Only Blessing of the God of Chantry Level 1 Acquired at 25 Increases sterngth by 10,will by 10, flight speed by 20 while in flight. Target: Self Chanter Only